


Once there was...

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chulu fic that will <i>actually</i> give you cavities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once there was...

**Author's Note:**

> Pavel's story adapted from a Russian folk-tale: Emelya and the Magic Pike. Translations are as follows: "Жил-был..." = "Once there was..." (Russian equivalent of "Once upon a time..."), "Павел" = "Pavel," "Я тебя люблю!" = "I love you!" Cakes are both Duncan Hines spice cake with homemade cream cheese icing. Beta'd by the lovely secret_weapon. For the st_respect Ship Wars prompt #5: Fairy Tales

_****_   


 

Жил-был... A boy named Павел was very lost. One day when he was fishing, Павел caught a pike that talked. It said, "You must only let me go and say 'As the pike wishes, at my command' and I will grant you wishes." So the boy, being so smart, let him go and wished to never be lost again. The fish gave him a red suit and took him to a faraway place where there were many things to learn. Later, the boy traded his red suit for a gold one, saved the princess, and they lived happily ever after. Я тебя люблю! -Павел

\---

 

Once upon a time, there was a noble knight named Hikaru who fell in love with an adorable Russian prince, even though he called the knight a "princess." They rode together through the kingdom to save the damsel in distress Captain more times than they could count and then lived happily ever after! Happy anniversary! ♥ -Hikaru

\---

"My story is better. Fairy tales were invented in Russia, you know. Cinderella, Snow White - all Russian stories."

"You're making that up!"

"I am not. But even if I was, it would only prove that Russians are very good at telling stories."

Hikaru sighed, "I love you."


End file.
